My Not So Happy Ending
by xxInuloverxx
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha cheating on her and catches him calling her nothing to Kikyo. Will Kagome leave forever? My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne


**Okay guys I kinda revised this so it would be a lil betta.**

---------------------------------------------------

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold plus italics: Song Lyrics**_

Story: My not so Happy Ending

Song: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

_**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... **_

_**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**_

Kagome was running towards the Bone Eater's well. Running away from _him_, the one who broke her heart. He was with Kikyo again, but this time when she came to find him she caught him saying that she, Kagome, was nothing to him and continued to kiss that clay pot even when he told her that he loved her, Kagome. _What is something I did Inuyasha or was it something you said _she thought helplessly. She tripped on a trees root and made contact with the ground, hard, blinded by her own tears. _Why couldn't we talk this over._

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be **_

_**Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

Kagome threw the jewel shards on the ground as she heard twigs snapping behind her. It was surely him catching her scent and trying to find her to apologize. _Not this time Inuyasha, I thought you I knew you. I guess you were just pretending for my sake. _She glanced to find the hanyou there behind her. "Goodbye," she whispered and hopped into the well.

_**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do **_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

Kagome was now in her room crying her eyes out on her soft pillow that was comforting her with it's fragile feel. _How could you hide this from me Inuyasha even when you said you loved me. _Sango warned Kagome that she will end up hurt with Inuyasha, but she didn't listen, now she suffers the consequences. _I thought I knew you, Inuyasha. _

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

Inuyasha was going on walks for awhile now and told her he would be back. This time she told him he loved him. Inuyasha froze, but he told he loved her too, but Kagome picked up some uncertainty in his voice. Though she just ignored it. _You were the only thing I wanted Inuyasha. _Kagome looked out the open window while her bed and noticed it was raining.

_**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**_

_At least Inuyasha thanks you for protecting me from dangers, thanks for caring. Thanks for making me feel that I was your only one which I found out is not true. _"Thanks for catching me when I fell Inuyasha, except I hate that you never told me, I found out the hard way."

_**He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending **_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but I guess we lost it Inuyasha. _Kagome smiled sadly as she remembered the memories with him good and bad.Those memories that forever would be implanted in her mind that she wished would go away right now. "Even though it hurts, I love you Inuyasha. _So much for my happy ending. _At that time Kagome thought she heard when the wind blew in her open window, _"Ashiteru Kagome."_

**K, I revised n.n! Also reviewers who read Sad, but True. I'll update soon I just got like 3 more pages. K,0 .0 **


End file.
